Trade
Trade is a feature which lets players sell their crops, animal goods and products in exchange for game currencies, and use game currencies to buy items from the game or from other players. There are several trading places in the game, each unlocked at a specific experience level. ---- 'The shop' The shop (also called the market) is where players can buy fields, animals and their shelters, trees and bushes, production buildings, service buildings, and decorations in exchange for coins, diamonds, or vouchers. The shop is available at the beginning of the game. ---- 'Visitors coming to the farmhouse' Visitors regularly come to the player's farmhouse and request items in exchange for coins and 5 experience points. Visitors are unlocked at experience level 2. ---- 'The truck and the farm order board' The truck is used to sell items to townsfolk (who remain unseen). Orders can be found by tapping on the order board the truck is parked next to. Selling items through the truck give players coins, experience points and occasionally vouchers. The truck is unlocked at experience level 4. ---- 'The roadside shop and the Daily Dirt' The roadside shop is used to sell items to and buy items from other players. Players can advertise the items they are selling in the game newspaper (called the Daily Dirt). Players can browse this paper at any time by clicking on their newspaper mailbox or any other player's one. Selling items through the shop give players coins. The roadside shop and the Daily Dirt are unlocked at experience level 7. ---- 'The wheel of fortune' The wheel of fortune allows players to win prizes every day. The first spin is free and players can spend diamonds for additional spins. Possible prizes are coins, crops, decorations, products, supplies, vouchers and boosters. During some events players can also win puzzle pieces. The wheel is unlocked at experience level 8. ---- 'Tom' Tom is an errand boy players can hire in exchange for diamonds. Tom can fetch crops, animal goods, products and some supplies. Tom is unlocked at experience level 14. ---- 'The catalogue' The catalogue is used to purchase mysterious packages in exchange for gift cards. Players can get decorations, products, supplies, boosters or diamonds inside the packages. The catalogue is unlocked at experience level 15. ---- 'The riverboat' The riverboat or boat is used to sell items to townsfolk. Orders can be found by tapping on the boat. Selling items through the boat give players coins, experience points and vouchers. During some events players can also win boosters and puzzle pieces. The riverboat is unlocked at experience level 17. ---- 'Maggie's workshop' Maggie's workshop is used to select customization options in exchange for coins, vouchers or diamonds. Players can change the appearance of their farmhouses, trucks and roadside shops using her services. Maggie's workshop is unlocked at experience level 31. ---- 'The helpers' house' The helpers' house is used to purchase Ernest and Rose's services in exchange for diamonds. Players can hire them to perform some tasks around their farm. The helpers' house is unlocked at experience level 33. ---- 'Service buildings and the town order board' Service buildings are places that town visitors place orders in. Orders can be found by tapping on the building or on the second order board located on the farm (near the train station). Selling items through the town give players coins, reputation points and supplies. The town and the first service building are unlocked at experience level 34. ---- Category:Trade